


Morgue

by EllieMurasaki



Series: Take Me For What I Am [71]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bechdel Test Pass, Community: 100_prompts, Episode: s04e11 Family Remains, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-29
Updated: 2011-01-29
Packaged: 2017-10-15 05:38:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/157569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieMurasaki/pseuds/EllieMurasaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kate and Susan in the shed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morgue

"We are going to _die_. We are going to rot in this shed until somebody finds our decomposed bodies and delivers them to the morgue."

"Kate, sweetheart, nobody's going to die."


End file.
